


Great Taste

by JayTDI



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, First Breaking Bad/BCS story!, Fluff, For a Friend, M/F, OTP of BCS, Romance, mcdonalds, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDI/pseuds/JayTDI
Summary: Jimmy takes Kim out for an adventure.. To McDonalds.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Kudos: 5





	Great Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a friend - Jewish Space Laser on the BB discord! Major props for the inspiration to do this!

It seemed like a stupid idea. Why use a drive-thru when ordering in is so much easier? Why even bother getting back in a car after the exhausting day the two had just had. Jimmy had been trying to finesse his way into the hearts of elderly clients all over Stone Piper, and Kim? Don’t even get started on the many trials and tribulations she had to jump through. The worst part, aside from it of course being Jimmy’s idea, was that it was ten at night when he recommended it.

So then why the hell did she say yes?

“Alright, how about.. Back to the Future 2 vs. 3? If you ask me, and I know you care so much about my opinion, that is one tough choice.” Jimmy questions, one hand on the wheel of his busted up, yellow fixer upper. Kim gives him a look.

“What? Tough? Yeah, if you’ve never seen two. Come on, no contest.”

“As much as I agree with your statement, I’m gonna have to argue about that other thing: Every Back to the Future is amazing.” She laughs, shaking her head.

“Whatever you say, movie buff.”

“Might as well start calling you Armond White if you’re gonna talk to me like that.” He glances back at her. His free hand isn’t so free resting between the two seats right in her hand.

“I have  _ great _ taste in, well, everything.” Jimmy stops at a red light and looks at her with a devilish smirk, eyebrows raised suggestively. She rolls her eyes, unable to contain another chuckle. “Shut up.”

“I am a great catch, aren’t I?”

“Jimmy,”

“Yes, oh great taster o’ mine?” She turns to face him fully, letting go of his hand. She has to struggle to keep a straight face.

“Shut up before I make you.”

And despite her threat, Jimmy’s smirk only becomes more snarky. “Oh yeah? You’re gonna make me shut up, Kim? I’d love for you to shut me up.”

She smacks his arm. “Just drive the freakin’ car, you idiot.” His foot presses down on the pedal as the light turns green. Finally, the drive-thru is right around the corner.

“Ah, ah, ah! If I’m an idiot, then so are you for choosing me, Ms. Great Taste.” 

“I sure am.” Kim looks out the window to see where exactly this drive-thru was. “You want Wendy’s?” She says it almost like she’s disgusted. She’s more confused.

“Yeah, I want Wendy’s, you telling me you don’t like Wendy’s?” He looks back at her, raising a brow.

“I’m saying that burgers aren’t really your style.”

“Neither is the drive-thru at ten at night, and yet here we are.” She shook her head, focusing ahead of the car as the last person in front of them drove to the speaker.

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” She stated, folding her arms.

“I can’t believe you went for it.”

“Are you even hungry?” Jimmy didn’t answer, looking at the ceiling, then the car mirror. 

“Ah.. hm.”

“What does ‘ah, hm’ mean? No?” Now it was Kim’s turn to raise her brow.

“Just roll with me here, okay?” He gave her a look that asked her to trust him. She was lost.

“‘Roll with you?’” The car began moving forward, stopping at the speaker. Jimmy rolled down the window, leaning out of it to speak.

In his somewhat decent, yet laughable stereotypical british accent, Jimmy spoke. “Ah, yes, do you lot have tea and crumpets available? I’m here on behalf of sir James McGill Esquire and he requested something like that.”

“Uh.. No?” A deep voiced teenager replied. Kim was perplexed, but instead of intervening, simply observed her boyfriend at work.

“Crikey, what a darn shame.” Kim mouthed back at him, ‘Crikey?’ Jimmy shrugged. “I think the American equivalent to tea and crumpets would be black coffee and, er, excuse me if I’m wrong but, a chunker wunker biscuits?”

There was a pause before the teen answered. “Um… If you’re asking for our chocolate chip cookies, we’re all out.”

“Rubbish! Well, I suppose the lovely lady will order instead, won’t you, Ms. Wexler?” Jimmy turned to Kim, who was currently holding in a chuckle that would blow their cover for sure.

“U-uhm.. Y-yes,”

“British accent, British accent!” Jimmy whispered. She nodded, clearing her throat.

“Righteyo, what about one of dem fish filets and chips? I love me some feesh and cheeps.” Another pause occurred.

A few minutes later, the two drove out of the drive-thru with a coffee and a fish filet with fries. The series of gut busts in the car were contagious for sure. “Every day.. Whew, is an adventure with you, huh?”

“Only the grandest for my one true love, I’d have no reason to do these things if I didn’t have such a great audience.”  _ Smooth, Jimmy, _ she thought to herself, leaning over her head on his shoulder.

“You’re such a.. You’re.. Just, here.” As the car stopped at another red light, Kim embraced Jimmy’s fingers with her own, grabbing his cheek with her free hand before plugging her lips into his. He closed his eyes and kissed back. It was sweet, it seemed to last forever..

When it finally ended with the two drifting back into their personal spaces, Jimmy exhaled. “Wow.. Where did that come from?” She smiled at him, bringing herself close again, their noses brushing against one another. 

“Right back atcha.” Their hands stayed intertwined when she pulled back.. They both had good taste, really.

  
  



End file.
